


Dreams Fulfilled

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my fanfiction "Blessings."  Sam and Jack make love for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Fulfilled

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the television series "Stargate SG-1" are copyright MGM Television Entertainment and Gekko Film Corp. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation. 

**Author's Notes:**

This is a missing scene for my story "Blessings." It is not meant to be read as its own story. It is a single scene and contains elements important to "Blessings." However, it is not necessary to have read this story to enjoy "Blessings."  
There are two characters named Jonas who are mentioned in this story. The first and most frequently discussed is Jonas Hanson, Sam's late ex-fiance seen in the season one episode "The First Commandment." The other Jonas is, of course, Jonas Quinn, who is only briefly mentioned at the end of the story.  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. 

 

 

 

**_Dreams Fulfilled_**  


by 

Julie Horwitz 

 

 

"Here we are," Jack announced as he brought Sam back to her own door. "Last chance to change your mind."

She tightened her arms around him. "I've made my decision. I want to do this." 

She had dreamed of this for so long. There was no way in hell that she was going to back down now. Not when she was _finally_ going to make love with Jack.

However, she had to admit to being more than a little nervous. After all, it had been over ten years since she'd last had sex. Although she knew generally what was going to happen, knowledge was no substitute for experience. And experience was something of which she wished she had a lot more. She feared disappointing Jack.

It was silly, she knew, but she couldn't help feeling the way that she did. He deserved someone perfect. Someone who could make love to him perfectly and give him the most exquisite pleasure. And she was most definitely not that someone. In fact, she felt like a virgin all over again.

But she wasn't going to let her concerns deter her. She wanted to make love to him more than anything. Jack would forgive her for one poor performance. Tomorrow, she'd do a lot better.

"You're sure," he questioned, unaware of her silent battle with herself.

She released her grip on him and moved so she could see his face.

"Yes, Jack. I'm very sure."

It was so incredibly touching how he kept asking about her certainty. Most men would have jumped at the chance for sex without a second thought. But Jack was not most men. He was the warmest, most loving and caring man she had ever met. And he was showing it by putting her first. He was making _her_ needs more important than his own. 

And it was things like this that made her love him the way that she did.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I just don't want to rush things between us. We've waited this long for each other. I don't mind waiting a little longer. You know I'd wait forever for you."

She gave a small smile. "I know. But it feels like we already have, doesn't it?"

"Six very long years," he agreed. "I don't regret any of it. I spent it all with you. I love you, Sam."

"I love you too," she told him. "God, I love you."

He pulled her into his arms. "I meant what I said. We don't have to do this tonight."

"I want this," she urged. "Please, Jack. We can't know what's going to happen when we go back home, despite Dad's assurances. This could be our only chance for a long time. I want to experience this with you at least once before we go back. Please. I _need_ to experience it."

He was silent for a few moments. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I want to forget the only other man I've ever been with," she confessed.

"Hanson."

She nodded against him. "Jonas. The first time we made love was the night of our engagement. I was so much in love with him back then. He was so different from the man you met. He was so sweet. He would constantly tell me how much he loved me. And he promised... He promised..."

"Shh," he soothed, kissing her hair. "You don't have to say any more. I think I understand now."

"I just want to forget everything about my time with him," she went on. " _Everything._ I want my new memories to be with you and only you. I love you so much."

He maneuvered her in his arms so that he could give her a kiss on the mouth. "I love you too, Sam." He then kissed her again.

""I wish I could have met you first," she said after they had separated. _Like I have in every other reality but this one,_ she silently added, still envious of her dimensional doubles.

"Me too," he agreed. "I'll never hurt you like that slimeball did."

"I know," she smiled at his assertion. "You'll just give me orders."

He laughed at that. "And hope that you'll obey them." He gave her a quick kiss. "So, now that we've established that you're not taking no for an answer, where do you want to do this. Your place or mine?"

"Yours," she told him. "I want to make love in your bed."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled as he pulled her into a new kiss.

Sam felt him start guiding her as they continued to kiss. It was a bit disconcerting to not be able to see where she was going, but since she already knew the destination, she allowed him to move her without protest. Besides, she trusted him with her life. 

After a couple of minutes, they stopped walking and Jack broke out of the embrace.

"We're here," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Let me get us inside so we can get down to business."

She laughed and moved back to give him room to open the door. Her nervousness was starting to slightly flair up, but she continued to ignore it. She _was_ going to go through with this. She _had_ to.

Jack reached out and pressed his hand against the scanning mechanism that controlled the door lock. Within seconds, the door swung inwards.

"Ladies first," Jack said, gesturing for her to enter.

"So you _can_ be a gentleman," Sam teased, grinning at him.

"Only when I want to be," he clarified. "So consider yourself lucky."

"Believe me, I do," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss before she went into his quarters.

He followed her in and shut the door behind them.

Sam shuddered slightly at the sound of the closing door. It was finally time to begin. She hoped that she wouldn't disappoint him too badly. She slipped off her shoes and waited for him.

Jack came up to her, his own feet bare now too, and took her back into his arms. "Tell me what you want," he quietly spoke. 

"Just you," she said, once again suppressing her nerves. "Make love to me, Jack."

He nodded and then proceeded to kiss her.

Sam immediately pushed aside any and all concerns, narrowing her world to only the act of being kissed.

Jack started slow, but gradually deepened the kiss. She felt his hands move along her back, gently massaging and rubbing her through her clothes.

She made sounds of pleasure as new sensations washed over her. She was surprised by what she was experiencing. It was unlike anything else she had ever known. (Jonas had been one of those get-down-to-business kind of lovers. Intercourse had been his only goal. Foreplay had never once entered into the picture.) The feelings Jack was evoking in her were incredible. 

Grateful for this wonderful gift he was giving her, she began to return his ministrations in kind, touching and kissing him as he was her. She may have been out of practice, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. He deserved as much as she could give him.

It wasn't long before she felt the first tell-tale signs of her body's arousal. Tenderness in her breasts. The tightening of her vaginal muscles. The wetness of the natural lubricating mucus between her legs. 

She was amazed by the sensation of it. This had not happened to her during a real kiss since Jonas. Until now, she had only experienced arousal in her dreams and never quite like this. The power was overwhelming...

And it was because the man kissing her was the very same one who always dominated her dreams. 

"Jack..." she murmured against his lips.

Jack did not stop, continuing to kiss her with an unbelievable passion.

Suddenly, she felt his own arousal dig into her.

"Oh, Sam," he softly spoke as he ended the kiss, his breathing as heavy as hers. "I love you."

"I love you," she answered in the same quiet voice, her nervousness gone completely for now. She felt too wonderful to worry about anything past this moment.

He pulled her into another kiss and she felt his hands go directly to where her dress was fastened.

One by one, he began to undo the small hooks that secured the dress. The hooks ran all the way down to her waist and he took his time, never releasing her mouth from his.

Finally, when the last one had been opened, his hands slid up her bared back and made their way under the dress's broad straps. Slowly, he began to push them down her arms.

"Jack..." she murmured again, awed by both his gentleness and patience. What he was doing to her... It was absolutely amazing. 

He broke the kiss and moved slightly away from her as he pushed the dress as far down as her arms, currently wrapped around him, would allow.

"You're so beautiful," he told her. 

She smiled. "Thank you. So are you."

He laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'handsome' and 'total hottie'."

"Hottie?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, how about 'damn best looking man in the entire universe'?"

Instead of making another quip, she just shook her head and kissed him. "I love you," she told him seriously.

He pushed her arms off of him. "I've wanted this for so long." He took hold of the straps and slid them completely off her arms, leaving her torso naked except for her bra. "I never thought it would ever happen."

"Neither did I," she agreed. Her belief that he did not feel the same as she did had kept her quiet for so many years. She had taken care of her burning desire for him in the privacy of her own bed, where no one would ever know. Her fingers had been a poor substitute for the touch she was now discovering first hand. God, how she loved him. 

His hands returned to her back and unfastened her bra in the same efficient manner in which he had attended to her dress. He pulled it from her body and moved even closer to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she told him, "but I just want to warn you. I'm more than a little out of-" 

"And you think I'm not?" he stopped her. "I haven't exactly been with anyone in a while either. It's not like sex is my favorite hobby or anything."

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Don't even worry about it," he continued. "This is one of those things that basically takes care of itself. Just let whatever happens, happen. Okay?"

She nodded, feeling extremely relieved. He didn't care at all that she was an unskilled lover. And if he didn't care, there was no reason for her to either. 

Without another word, he reached out and cupped her breasts in both of his hands, simultaneously drawing her into a new kiss.

Sam gasped into his mouth, his sudden actions startling her. She had expected him to finish undressing her before resuming their lovemaking. That was how Jonas had done it. He'd never had the patience or control that Jack was demonstrating. What he was doing to her...

His hands gently squeezed and massaged her breasts. His mouth held hers as the kiss intensified, becoming even deeper than before. 

Wave after wave of intense pleasure slammed over her. She'd never felt like this before...

His mouth moved onto her jaw. "Sam..." he breathed between kisses.

His grip on her breasts momentarily slackened and she felt him slide his fingers along her skin.

She gasped again as he found her nipples and latched gently onto them.

"Oh god... Jack..."

She felt him smile against her neck.

"Oh god..."

He squeezed and pulled on both nipples while his lips traveled down her neck and onto her right shoulder

"Jack..."

Her head lolled back, her eyes closed.

He continued to kiss and suck her skin as he finally released his hold on her nipples.

Sam felt his hands take up a new task, but whatever it was, it was not working on any part of her body. From the constant feathery touched against her torso, she knew that his hands were traveling down.

Suddenly, he backed slightly away without breaking lip to skin contact.

She raised her head to see what he was doing and saw him remove his shirt. There was no undershirt beneath it.

He ended his long kiss and met her gaze.

"I love you," he softly spoke, moving in closer, allowing her to feel his erection pressing against her through their clothing. And then he kissed her again.

He began to walk with her, slowly leading her somewhere, most likely his bed.

Their arrival at their destination was marked when Sam's legs bumped into something. She didn't have to look to confirm that her suspicions had been right.

He pulled away from her and silently started to lift her dress up over her body. When it had cleared her head, he let it drop to the floor. Her last remaining garments were her pantyhose and underpants.

"My turn," he said and began undoing his belt.

She smiled as she watched him discard his pants. She could now see first hand how ready for her he was.

"There's still time to change your mind," he told her, a smile on his lips as his hands moved to her waist.

"And leave you like this?" she grinned, reaching out and lightly caressing him through his boxers, eliciting a groan from him. "Tempting. Very tempting."

He shook his head and then began to roll down her stockings, pulling her panties down along with them.

She sucked in her breath, becoming more and more aware of her own readiness due to his close proximity.

The hose and panties cleared to midthigh and Jack paused to slide a hand between her legs.

She shuddered as she felt his fingers touch her vaginal lips for the very first time.

"Jack," she barely managed.

He spread the lips and immediately found her opening.

"Oh god," she breathed. 

"Last chance," he stated matter-of-factly. And then he pushed the first finger inside.

"Jack!" she nearly screamed.

He wiggled his finger around. "God, Sam," he commented. "It's like a vice in here." He moved his finger some more, causing her to shudder and moan. "We might have a teeny weeny problem later on."

"It's...going...to...hurt," she managed to gasp. "Muscles...not...stretched...anymore..." What he was doing to her...

Jack increased the range of his finger's motions. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sam felt a pressure building up inside of her. "I'll...survive... Oh!"

His finger slid deeper into her.

"Jack!" she gasped, her hips bucking forward. "Oh god!"

The finger moved even faster.

"Let's see how much I can stretch you beforehand," he said, keeping a firm grip on her. "Give you a little workout." And then he proceeded to insert a second finger.

"Jack!" The pressure was mounting. She didn't think she was going to last much longer...

His free hand moved from her thigh to her buttock.

"Here," he said, exerting a downward pressure with both hands. "I want you to sit down."

Sam let him guide her down to the edge of the bed, not in any shape to object. She was caught in a haze of pleasure and teetering on the edge of ecstasy. She was almost ready to come...

She barely noticed him lower himself to his knees. She was so close...

And then he pulled his fingers from her.

She gasped in surprise. "Jack-? What-?"

"Lay down," he instructed by way of explanation.

She did as she was told and felt him pulling the last of her clothing fully off her body. Then he began to spread her legs...

"Jack?"

Her answer came when the first kiss landed on her vagina.

She cried out in surprise and pleasure.

More kisses followed as his mouth traveled between her swollen folds. He moved a little to the left and took one of the labia into his mouth.

"Jack! Oh god!"

He started to suck on it.

Sam moaned, her hips rising involuntarily. Not much longer...

His tongue came into play, intermittently touching it to her between sucks.

"Jack..."

After a little while, he switched sides, giving the other lip an equal treatment.

She was barely holding on... Soon...

He finished the labium and then went directly to her opening, in which he stuck his tongue.

"Jack!"

His tongue went in and out for a short period of time before that too came to an end.

So close...

His mouth kissed her just above her opening and below her clitoris.

"Oh, Sam," he breathed. "I love you."

"Jack..."

One of his hands that had been holding her legs apart slid up along her inner thigh.

She shuddered as the movement sent waves of pleasure through her.

The hand went all the way to her vagina and paused.

"Are you ready, Major?" he asked quietly.

"Yes...sir..." she managed between breaths. God, what he was doing to her...

With that said, he slid two fingers into her and took her clitoris into his mouth at the same time.

That did her in and the moment that had been building since he had begun touching her arrived.

"Jack!" she cried as the pressure exploded and wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

Jack did not just wait out her spasms. He sucked on her clitoris and circled his fingers as much as her contracting muscles would allow.

Sam felt overwhelmed by the power of her orgasm. Never had she had one like this before. What Jack was doing to her...

"Oh god," she breathed as he changed the circling to a pumping motion. "Oh, Jack..."

For the next several moments, he switched back and forth between the two styles of manipulation while his mouth continued sucking and tonguing.

All Sam could do was moan and gasp as a new pressure began building.

Finally, he released her clitoris from his mouth and began kissing the surrounding area. He pulled his fingers from her as well.

"How did that feel?" he wanted to know. 

"You can't even imagine," she told him, still feeling the last tingles of ecstasy. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Marriage is a very good teaching tool," he answered between kisses. "Sara was very vocal about what she liked and where."

"Do you miss her?" Sam asked after a moment.

"In some ways, I do, yes," he honestly answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "But in others..." He ran a hand up and down along her torso. "The ones that matter..." He planted a kiss right above her pubic hair. "I have someone even better."

"I love you," she said.

He kissed her a little higher. "You're the only one who matters to me, Sam. Don't ever forget that. Got it, Major?" 

"Yes," she said.

He kissed her again, this time on top of her bellybutton. "I don't think I heard that, Major Carter."

"Yes, _sir,_ " she amended with a smile. 

"That's better," he decided and then proceeded to stick his tongue into her navel.

She moaned.

He kissed her again, even higher now.

"So, you think I loosened you up a bit?" he questioned between kisses.

"A little," she answered. "It's still going to hurt somewhat."

"Damn," he said, sounding serious. "I was hoping to avoid that."

"Oh, Jack," she quietly said. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl. I think I can handle a little pain."

He stopped kissing her right below her breasts and lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"I just feel like I've caused you enough already."

"Jack..."

"Seriously. I don't want to remind you of the thing we're not going to talk about anymore, but if I had opened my stupid mouth years ago, you wouldn't have had to go through all those guys who up and died on you. I know how much they all meant to you."

"That's not your fault," she told him. "I could have said something to you too, you know."

He smiled at that. "Really? And have ruined your perfect soldier image?"

She laughed. "I'm not perfect."

"I didn't say that," he corrected. "I said your _image_ was perfect." He gave her a tiny kiss on her right breast. "I have it on good authority of just how imperfect you really are." He kissed her again, now closer to her nipple. "But we've somehow changed the subject. We were talking about how I've hurt you."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she informed him. "You've more than made up for everything tonight. I love you, Jack. Just leave it at that. Please."

He nodded. "All right. I love you too." He kissed her breast again. "And I love showing you exactly how much." He then proceeded to take the nipple into his mouth.

Sam gasped as he once again took her by surprise. Tonight was far surpassing any fantasy she had ever had of herself with Jack. The things he was doing to her... God, it felt like he was working magic over her entire body.

_And I'd been worried about my performance,_ she mused as he lovingly assaulted her breast. _He's not even giving me a chance to do anything!_

Not that she minded of course. She was quite enjoying being the center of his attentions without having to do any work herself. She momentarily wondered if he was doing this on purpose because of her admission to having been celibate for over ten years.

However, all thoughts vanished as he switched breasts.

"Oh, Jack..." she breathed as he kissed and sucked.

His hands, which had been on her waist for quite a while without her realizing it, moved downwards and between her legs.

She sucked in her breath as his fingers spread her vagina apart again.

She moaned and gasped, reveling in the sensations he was eliciting from her.

He released her nipple and finally pulled himself all the way up so that he was even with her face.

"I got a little impatient," he said by way of explanation. "I wanted to see your face again." 

She smiled. "I love you."

"I want to make love to you every night for the rest of our lives," he said. "I don't want to ever be apart from you again."

"I wish it could be that way," she sighed. "I love you so much."

"We'll find a way," he said. "I promise and your dad promised too. I love you."

She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Just kiss me. Make love to me."

He didn't even bother to acknowledge her request. He just proceeded to kiss her on the lips. 

His fingers, which had been poised outside of her opening, pushed back in as he moved to lay on top of her.

Through the fog of skyrocketing arousal, she could feel that he had removed his boxer shorts sometime between now and when he had brought her to her first orgasm. His erect penis was digging sharply into her right leg.

She moaned and gasped as he kissed and caressed her. It was so wonderful...

She felt herself rapidly approaching another climax.

Without ending the kiss, Jack slowly extracted his fingers and started to spread her legs.

She knew exactly what was coming next.

He repositioned his body and she became immediately aware of his penis pressing against her opening.

He broke the kiss. "I'm apologizing in advance for hurting you."

She just shook her head at him. "Don't think about it. Just love me. Take me, Jack."

He resumed kissing her and thrust inside of her.

Sam cried out at the sharp pain she suddenly felt. It was burning so badly... 

He did not stop kissing her and pushed again.

"Oh god!" God, how it hurt. It felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. It was so tight...

He thrust again.

She cried out once more, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Jack softly spoke, kissing her neck. "It's almost over."

"I-I know," she told him in a shaky voice. God, the pain! "I know."

"I love you," he murmured and then pushed deeper.

She made a wordless sound of pain.

"Almost there, baby," he promised. "It's almost over."

"Oh god..."

"A little more," he told her. "Hold on, baby."

"Jack..." _It hurts!_

He pushed again and he slid the rest of the way in, drawing one last cry from Sam's throat.

"It over. It's over," he told her, kissing her all over her face. "You did it, Sam. You did it."

She smiled weakly at him. "That...wasn't so bad," she managed.

In truth, it had been worse than her first time. Jonas had just plunged into her, wanting to get to 'the good part' as soon as possible while Jack had gone slowly to try to reduce the pain. But drawing it out had instead done the exact opposite. But she'd never tell him. 

He smiled back. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

The pain was already starting to fade and she felt her muscles adjusting to accommodate the invasion.

He leaned in and kissed her once more. And then he began to move.

Sam sucked in her breath at the sensation. She had forgotten what it felt like to be joined so intimately with someone. And the fact that that someone was Jack made it even better.

His movements were very slow. He thrust and pumped with a rhythmic precision. 

She found her body mirroring his movements. Her hips rose to meet his and fell back as he slightly withdrew to prepare for the next thrust. She tingled all over and the pressure was on the rise.

After about a minute, Jack began to increase his speed and Sam immediately adjusted to keep pace.

They continued like that for an indeterminate amount of time, their speed rising in increments.

Sam felt the pressure going higher and higher and knew that Jack had to be experiencing the male equivalent. 

Finally, she reached the point of no return and the world around her disappeared in an explosion of pleasure. She called out his name in rapture.

Jack did not stop moving, working towards his own release. Sam couldn't imagine how hard it had been for him to hold on for so long while he had concentrated on her.

Within less than a minute, he came as well, emptying himself inside as he cried her name.

After a few moments rest, he started kissing her again. "Oh, Sam... That was..." he tried to say between kisses.

Sam smiled against his lips. "I can't even think of a word good enough to describe it."

He laughed. "And here you're supposed to be the genius of the two of us."

She replied with laughter of her own. "I'm a physicist. Not a poet."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh you!" she mock-scolded. 

His only response was to kiss her. "Okay. I've got one."

"What?"

"Sweet."

"'Sweet'?" She cocked an eyebrow. 

"Why not?" he pretended to pout, pulling her closer to him.

"It's just... Well... It just doesn't... Oh, I give up! Sweet, it is."

"Yes!" he gloated, kissing her again. He turned serious. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "Thank you for this."

"It was my pleasure," he told her. He held her and rolled the two of them so they were laying side by side. He ran his free hand along her back. "Would you like to go again?"

She smiled at him. "I wish, but I have an early day tomorrow. I think it might be a good idea if I get some sleep."

"Drat," he mock-complained as he pulled her as close to him as humanly possible. 

She laughed again and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of the body contact. He was still buried inside of her and didn't seem to have any intention of separating any time soon.

"I'm glad you didn't change your mind," he told her after a while of laying in silence. "I haven't experienced anything like this since before... Well, since before Charlie died and Sara and I..."

Sam nodded against him, not sure of how to respond. For the first couple of years of SG-1's explorations, Jack had bedded quite a few women. Sam didn't think he loved any of them, but knew that Jack, like most men, let his libido rule a large number of his decisions where beautiful women were concerned. She'd always been terribly jealous but had taken comfort in the fact that as long as the regs stood between them, she could never have him that way. Thankfully, he'd toned down quite a bit after his return from Eudora.

"You were wonderful," he continued, stroking her back. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you," she answered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he echoed and gave her a kiss on the top her head. "Now you better go to sleep or some people will start asking some questions in the morning."

"We're going to have to tell Teal'c and Jonas about us," she told him.

"Yep," he agreed. "That should be fun."

She laughed. "I don't think they're going to have much of a problem with it," she said. "But you never know."

"We'll find out in the morning, now won't we?"

She made a sound of acknowledgement as she nodded against him.

"Okay, well, it's time for you to close your eyes, Major, and mosey off to dreamland," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir," she smiled. "That's one order I'll happily follow."

He kissed her head again. "Sweet dreams, Sam."

"Same to you."

Sam felt him move and the room went dark.

"Love you," he said again, gently squeezing her in his arms.

"Love you too," she smiled and closed her eyes.

As he had ordered her, she fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed wonderful sweet dreams about the man she loved.


End file.
